Drabbles Galore!
by Miasen
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring various members of the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Short glimpses into the mutants' lives and feelings. Featuring several different pairings. More to come as I write them.
1. Author's Note

I got his sudden urge to write something short, and what could possible be better than drabbles

Author's Note

Okay, so I got his sudden urge to write something short, and what could possible be better than drabbles? I started with one with Colossus, but got a little carried away. I now have a whole bunch of them, and thought that I might as well start posting them and see if anyone is interested. Each new chapter is a new drabble, and the chapter title will be the name of the character(s) it's about. I'm open to the challenge if there's any particular character/pairing you want to read about. The drabbles are not connected to each other in any way but the fact that they are set in the X-Men: The Movie fandom, other than that they are completely random storyline wise and can be read in whichever order you would like to. And yeah, every drabble should be exactly one hundred words (not counting titles and A/Ns), at least according to Word on my computer—I do try and follow the rules! :D Read, enjoy, and please do leave a review, it will really make my day.


	2. Colossus and Kitty

COLOSSUS & KITTY

Colossus stared out the window, his eyes locked on the girl below. She was lost in a book, completely oblivious to the shouting of people running about. Colossus lifted his pencil to the paper and drew a quick sketch of her. The pencil slipped over the paper with perfected skill, he had done this so many times. Most of the time he drew her from memory, but then there were the few chosen times he could draw her like this, to actually _see_ her and draw her. His drawing pad was filled with pictures of her, with pictures of Kitty.


	3. Angel

ANGEL

Angel soared through the clear sky, feeling the winds ruffle his hair and feathers. He felt so at home high up here, unlike how he did on the ground. There he was just Warren, shy Warren who never talked to anyone. But up here? Up here he was _Angel_. He was himself, he was powerful, and he was strong. No one could rival with him up here, this was his element. He knew the sky, and he knew just what to do to make the most of it. To use every hint of wind to his advantage. He was free.


	4. Rogue

ROGUE

Rogue stared into the mirror, her nose wrinkled. It didn't show, but she knew it was happening, she could feel it, like a prickling in her skin. She knew that the so-called cure had been a failure and that over the next weeks or so her powers would come creeping back. She would no longer be able to touch; she would be dangerous again. She hated this, hated her powers, and wished that they would have never come back. But they were starting to, and there were no way to avoid it.

She pulled on her gloves with a sigh.


	5. Mystique

MYSTIQUE

Raven Darkholme closed her blue eyes and soon felt a familiar tingle down her spine. Then, slower than it had used to, the sensation spread over her torso, arms, legs, face. Then it resided and she slowly opened her eyes and looked into the mirror posed in front of her. The dull black hair that she had seen in the mirror for the last months was gone, replaced by the fiery red that was truly hers. Pale skin was now a dark blue, and her eyes a stunning yellow.

Mystique was back, and she was ready to get her revenge.


	6. Rogue and Bobby

ROGUE & BOBBY

A hand tracing down a cheek, fearlessly savouring the feel of soft skin. Her eyes drifting close in expectation of what to come. A hesitant touch of lips soon to melt into a real kiss as she responded to him. Soft lips against soft lips. A shudder of nothing but pleasure as his cool breath mixed with hers. Her arms wrapping around his neck, his around her waist as they melded together in a tight embrace they'd yearned for. No fear as her ungloved hands brushed against his neck, clinging to him.

Who knew a kiss could be like this?

* * *

A/N: I have an exam tomorrow and now I do anything not to study for it, so here's another drabble. This time Rogue/Bobby. Their first kiss after she took the cure.


End file.
